Moving on
by SimplyMe
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's 5th year, its going to be adding a new charater to the group of friends. The new character is Emily, a shy Ravenclaw who may just be the trick to make Harry forget Cho and fight Voldemort. Please Read and Review!
1. Emily

Disclaimer~ Harry Potter and other JK Rowling characters do not belong to me!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter sat staring out the window thinking, wishing, and wondering when the summer would end. Once again he was stuck at the Dursely's, no matter how he hated it, here he knew it was safest. Ron and Hermione sent him letters daily, asking how he was and such. That wasn't enough, he missed seeing their faces, missed playing quiditch, heck he even missed potions class with Snape. Anything from before, anything from before he returned. Before Voldemort had once again turned his life upside down. His face haunted his dreams, the night Cedric died, the night Voldemort gained life once more, the day the dark times began again. Years ago Harry had ended those ages, yet a baby he had brought down the dark lord. Now he was going on fifteen tomorrow, could he do what he had done before as a baby, could he defeat Voldemort?  
  
Just then he thought he saw a person fly through the trees on a broomstick. He was almost certain, but then when nothing more happened he figured it was just the moonlight. He returned to thinking about what to do about Voldemort when suddenly he was knocked over by a flying broomstick.  
  
"Coming through! Duck!" came from the rider of the broomstick. Unfortunately the warning came a bit late, as Harry was already knocked over and hiding behind Hedwig's cage. Now that she was landed he got a better look at the invader. She seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was. She had curly jet black locks falling past her shoulders. Perfectly curled eyelashes surrounded her crystal clear gray eyes. She was a few inches shorter then him and clothed in dark purple robes. Wondering where on earth he had gone to she began to search the room.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" she said in a voice that seemed to be always singing.  
  
The voice finally registered in his head, she was the shy Ravenclaw that sat behind him McGonagal's class, Emily Stevenson. She had changed a bit since he had last seen her though, which was…suddenly he realized was quite a while ago. Even though she was beautiful she always seemed to be overlooked because of her shyness. She was so quiet you often forgot she was there. Hermione knew her better seeing as she was often in the library, which happened to be Hermione's favorite room at Hogwarts. Seeing as he was in no danger he stepped out from behind Hedwig's cage.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh hello Harry, did I hit you coming in? Oh dear I did, didn't I? I'm greatly sorry." She said turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"I'm quite alright Emily, just confused as to what you are doing in my room."  
  
"You remember who I am? I didn't think you would, I am so very glad you did though. As to why I am here, grandfather sent me to get you."  
  
"Who is your grandfather and what does he want with me?" Harry said, getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore of course."  
  
"Dumbledore is your grandfather? I didn't even know he had grandchildren."  
  
"Yes, my mother is his daughter. Grandfather didn't much approve when she married my father so he didn't have much to do with her. She gave up her magic ways to marry a muggle. That's how I was raised, I had no idea I was a witch until I got the letter from Hogwarts. Oh dear, I'm talking too much again. Just tell me when I'm doing that. Ok? I don't need to tell you my whole life history, I'm sorry. Grandfather wants you to come to Hogwarts with me now; he says it will be safer there. So pack all your things and we'll be off."  
  
"How am I to get all my things to Hogwarts on a broomstick? My trunk won't fit."  
  
"Of course it won't, I know that. I was going to try out my new spell to transport it there."  
  
"A new spell? Are you sure you have it down?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Just pack what you need into your trunk, hurry up. We need to make it to platform 9 ½ soon, the train will be leaving in no time."  
  
Quickly Harry packed up his few belonging into his trunk, released Hedwig from her cage, and pulled out his Firebolt. Harry gave Emily a look that said "Now what?" as he finished up. Seeing he was ready she stepped up to trunk circling it.  
  
"Leselle!" she said as a blue bubble surrounded the trunk. Seeing that ready, she said, "Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room." With a poof it was gone. Hedwig ruffled her feathers nervously; this strange girl who had come to her home was disturbing her. Harry was still staring at the place where his trunk had been wondering how she had done that, she wasn't even a fifth year yet. He was certain they hadn't learned that in class. Had he finally met someone branier then Hermione?  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Emily said impatiently, already seated upon her broomstick.  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry." Harry put in as he was brought back to the real world.  
  
"Well then let's get going. We are supposed to be aboard the train in fifteen minutes. Ready?"  
  
With that they were off, Harry following behind Emily. With the wind in her hair she looked even more beautiful then Cho. She chatted nonstop all the way to the Hogwarts express, Harry listening dazedly. This girl entranced him somewhat; she was different somehow. He wasn't sure how yet, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.  
  
A/N~I was just doing this for fun, it's my first HP fanfic. I usually write originals, but I thought since I love HP I would give it a try. I probably have tons of facts wrong, oh well if I do. Please review it if you get the chance, I'd love to get your opinions. If I have any HP facts wrong please write that in a review. If you like it review it and I will continue it. I'm not sure if I want to continue it, I already have two stories going, but if you think it has promise tell me. Thanks bunches. 


	2. Hogwarts once again

Chapter Two  
  
"Here we are, up ahead. Let's get off the broomsticks now, don't want anyone to see us. We are going to have to run if we are going to reach the train on time." Emily said excitedly.  
  
"Hand me your broomstick, I'll wrap it in my invisibility cloak so people don't get suspicious."  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. I haven't spent much time in the muggle world lately. I doubt there will be much people at the station though; it's almost midnight."  
  
With that they headed up to the station at full speed. The only people in the station were a man asleep with a newspaper over his face and a security guard who seemed to be sleeping as well. They were in luck; they wouldn't have to act casual as they got onto Platform 9 ¾. You see, the way you entered the platform wasn't exactly normal per say. Between platforms nine and ten lay a wall, a wall that separated the muggle world from the Wizarding world beyond. To get through to Platform 9 ¾ you had to walk straight through the wall without fear, a hard thing for first timers. Neither of them were first timers though and ran straight through the wall as if it wasn't even there. They arrived on the platform just as the train was pulling away and had to jump through the door quickly, nearly falling. Once they were on they both sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That sure was close, the last time I missed the train wasn't the best experience that's for sure." Harry said, out of breath.  
  
"That's for sure, I heard about that. Didn't you run a flying car into one of the trees?"  
  
"Not just any tree, the Womping Willow."  
  
"Are you serious? That couldn't have been a pleasant experience!" she said giggling at the thought. Her giggle made him smile, why suddenly did he want to impress this girl? He had never bothered with her before, often overlooked her, but now all he wanted was to impress her. He had known her scarcely twenty minutes and already it seemed as if he had known her all his life.  
  
They talked for hours, getting to know one another. Emily told Harry that she now lived with her grandfather at Hogwarts. Her mother and grandfather didn't get along much since her mum's marriage to a muggle. It wasn't the fact that she married a muggle that bothered Dumbledore though; many wizards who didn't favor non-magic folk often considered him a muggle lover. The thing that disturbed Dumbledore was that his daughter denied her magic past. Her and Dumbledore had gotten into a fight over that and had scarcely spoken since. When Emily received the letter recognizing her as a witch her mother was extremely upset, furious at her father for sending the letter to Emily. Emily was left with a tough decision; in the end she chose the world of magic.  
  
"I had always dreamed of having powers of magic and when I found out I actually did, I knew I had to follow my heart. Even if it meant I had to go with my mothers disapproval." Emily told Harry.  
  
"Wow, I wouldn't think Dumbledore's own daughter would disapprove of magic."  
  
"That's what everyone thought when she decided to live as a muggle. She was a lot like me and Hermione, a top student. I don't know why she chose the Muggle realm; it isn't half as interesting as here. Football for instance, it's all the rage there. If they ever saw a quiditch game they would never go back to that boring sport of theirs. Speaking of quiditch, did I tell you I am going to become the seeker for my team? I'm incredibly excited about it."  
  
"Really, I never knew you played."  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet Harry. I love the game, I'm not as good as you maybe, but I'm pretty good at it. I would have started last year but since the tournament we didn't have quiditch."  
  
"Don't remind me of that please." Harry said quietly. That damned tournament had brought about death and disorder. The last day of the tournament is what filled his nightmares. Flashes of that night filled his head at her mention of the tournament; he could almost feel his scar burn just at the thought.  
  
"Harry, are you OK? Harry?" Emily said worry in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK. Just fine."  
  
"You scared me for a second there, you got all distant for a moment, your scar started to get red too. Are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Before she could say anything, a voice came over the amplifier saying that they were pulling up to Hogwarts. Harry looked out the window; he could see the towers of the castle looming not to far up ahead. As they got closer he saw four people outside the front gates, each with a grin from ear to ear holding a banner that read, "Happy Birthday Harry!" He recognized the faces instantly, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. There was a big birthday cake on a table before them in the shape of a broomstick. Their smiles were contagious; he was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of his friends.  
  
"Oh by the way, Happy Birthday Harry." Emily said with a smile that lit the room. This was a birthday he couldn't wait to get started; he had already had one present today, meeting the girl of his dreams. 


End file.
